clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Base Set: September 2012
This list shows the base set accompanying the Among the Dead and Infernal expansions. [Source ] Legendary Cards *Marcellus the Weapon Master *Pyromancer Elyssa *Nectar of the Gods *Mazenazius the True & False *Mighty Thews of Terracles *Proselytized Piety *My Round Epic Cards *Suicidal Charge *Vampiric Assault *Kyddin's Nexus *Poltergeist *Darius' Haste Potion *Lotus Fist *Queen Lena *Second Wind *See You in Hell! *Malevolent Power *Peripeteia *Ghost Master's Tonic *Greater Barbed Broach *Goblin Relic Hunter *Aristeia *Gnomish Knock *Demonic Pact *Hardened Hearts *Hungry Tentacles *Carnage Cracker *Lyria's Quiver *Mazenazius the True & False Rare Cards *All or Nothing *Arrow of Attraction *Barrage *Blades of Glory *Burn the Dead *Calm Before the Storm *Darken the Sky *Roland's Wrath *Teucer's Last Arrow *Djinn's Aura *Doom *Enveloping Darkness *Golden Glory *Hero's Delight *Horror *Luminous Lance *Mirror rorriM *One for the Road *Pillar of Light *Soul Blast *Tendrils of Shadow *Undying Hatred *Wall of Blades *Elixir of Warding *Cleric of Rensha *Illusionist *Silver Arrow *Stormbringer *Befuddling Javelin *Catch Your Breath *Crystal Killer *Cunning of the Snake *Got My Mark *Punishing Shot *Reckless Barrage *Second Time Lucky *Squire's Inspiration *Colbaeus' Kobold Enhancer *Divine Protection *Heartbreaker *Leprechaun's Larceny *Patience of the Tortoise *Spirits of Justice *Eldritch Salvation *Elixir of Arcane Energy *Advance Scout *Archer's Resolve *Armsman's Assault *Indiscriminate Fire *Kamamura Shuriken Attack *Locust Flurry *Lost Legion Pilum *Medon's Bullets *Nice Try... *Skycutter Chakram *Terraclean Throw *Aid from the Abyss *Heart of the Lion *Inspiring Illusion *Luminous Embrace *Miasma *Perversion *Shroud of Shadows *Strength of the Forest *Zounds *Cuthbert's Medallion *Lord Tyranthius' Scabbard *Mazenazius the True & False *Aristeia Uncommon Cards *Covered Advance *Demon-Slayer Bullet *Greater Bash *Greater Guarded Blow *Greater Knife Toss *Greater Recovery Shot *Greater Set-Up Blow *Greater Set-Up Throw *Greater Surprise Attack *Gut Stab *Lucky Arrow *Lunge *Mage's Life Preserver *Soul Spear *Acid Rain *Arcane Tempest *Charged Blast *Flame Serpent *Focus *Greater Fireball *Greater Frost Bolt *Greater Poison Cloud *Healing Light *Lightning Bolt *Mastery *Misery *Orcbane *Pixie Dust *Protective Ward *Transference *Talisman of Arcane Might *Potion of Slaying *Potion of Arcane Energy *Wizard *Djinn and Tonic *Talisman of Battle *Staggering Blow *Staggering Shot *Vengeful Shot *Vengeful Strike *Crushing Misery *Eat the Dead *Greater Water of Life *Pixie Cloud *Emerald and Ivory *Iirhinian Archery *Burning Blood *Fey Drake's Puff *Phase Armor *Sorcerous Snowball *Trespassing Flame *Stench Bomb *Nord Shaman *Nord Warrior Common Cards *Arcane Shot *Arcane Strike *Axe Throw *Backstab *Bash *Bastion *Beastman's Bane Shot *Beastman's Bane Slash *Blade and Bow *Block *Bow and Blade *Bulwark *Cloak and Dagger *Defensive Fire *Distracting Shot *Draining Parry *Ferocious Cleave *Follow-Up Shot *Follow-Up Strike *Furious Javelin Throw *Guarded Blow *Guiding Arrow *Guiding Strike *Heroic Attack *Heroic Throw *Knife Toss *Leap Before You Look *Leeching Shot *Lesser Axe Throw *Lesser Bash *Lesser Block *Lesser Bulwark *Lesser Defensive Fire *Lesser Distracting Shot *Lesser Ferocious Cleave *Lesser Guarded Blow *Lesser Guiding Arrow *Lesser Guiding Strike *Lesser Knife Toss *Reckless Slash *Recovery Block *Recovery Shot *Recovery Strike *Set-Up Blow *Set-Up Throw *Slow and Steady *Surprise Attack *Unyielding *Arcane Aura *Barrier *Devotio *Draining Beam *Empower *Enrage *Fireball *Frost Bolt *Galba's Bite *Icy Mist *Immolation *Inspiration *Lesser Acid Ball *Lesser Banish *Lesser Charged Blast *Lesser Destruction *Lesser Focus *Lesser Healing Light *Lesser Icy Mist *Lesser Lightning Bolt *Lesser Mastery *Lesser Orcsbane *Lesser Poison Cloud *Lesser Shadows *Lesser Sparkles *Lesser Transference *Life-Leech *Mana Burst *Mana Shield *Pestilent Curse *Phantom Blade *Poison Cloud *Radiance *Rassys' Kiss *Shadow Shield *Sinister Specter *Siphon Power *Soothing Flames *Sparkles *Spirit Bond *Twist of Fate *Water of Life *Talisman of Slaying *Lesser Healing Potion *Assassin's Trinket *Sentinel's Trinket *Pyrelord's Trinket *Lesser Frost Bolt *Lesser Fireball *Pyre *Mugging *Ensorcelled Throwing Knife *Inner Strength